


Ready?

by IohannaFacTotum



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Last Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IohannaFacTotum/pseuds/IohannaFacTotum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu and Barnaby have finally met their match, and they know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready?

**Author's Note:**

> This short drabble came of a meme I did on my Tumblr. I'll probably rewrite it as an actual one-shot and put more than ten minutes into it. I've also entertained the idea of making it a multi-chapter fic, but time is hard to come by these days....

This was it and they both knew it. But that knowledge did nothing to wipe the smiles from either of their faces.

They’d known going into this fight that it wasn’t going to be pretty. After all, with the other heroes out cold or dead already, it was only a matter of time – they were only human after all.

No one had managed to put a dent in the new androids yet. Well, Antonio had, but the android hadn’t appreciated it one bit, if the hero’s body in the street was any indication. H-17 and H-18 had proven impossibly fast, impossibly strong, and impossible to beat. Bearing a black and red variation of the hero duo’s armor and sporting the Ouroboros on their chest only added insult to injury.

Their suits were already reduced to rags – Wild Tiger’s chest plate was all but gone and his shoulder armor was melted and cracked, the majority of Barnaby’s armor was on the ground around them and his shattered helmet had been removed long ago. Blood slid down Barnaby’s exposed face from his forehead and dripped from his chin, and Kotetsu was sporting a not-so-faint limp. And now, as the bright blue glow around them began to fade, they knew they stood no chance.

But what choice did they have but to fight? They were heroes.

The older hero shot his junior a wide grin. “Ready, Bunny?” he growled, lifting his hands and shifting into a ready stance.

“…Wait,” Barnaby murmured.

Kotetsu looked at him curiously, nervously, knowing that each second they wasted, someone else was killed or another building was destroyed. Before he could scold his Bunny on last time, Barnaby grabbed the now-visible fabric of Kotetsu’s undersuit and yanked the old man close, probably a bit too harshly given their condition. He started at Kotetsu only for a brief second, looking into his bright amber eyes in the hopes of saying all the things they didn’t have time to now. Only a second later, Barnaby crashed his lips against Kotetsu’s, channeling all of the energy he’d been using to fight back tears into that one final kiss.

The sheer passion of it was enough to knock Kotetsu off of his feet, and he barely had enough time to respond before Barnaby pulled away again, a smirk tugging at his lips.

“Alright. Let’s go, old man.”


End file.
